


Fan Encounter

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place in early July of the epilogue - one week after the release of Kurt & Blaine's first movie))After Kurt gets recognized as Angel in public for the first time, he can't wait to share the story with Blaine, who is at work doing a nude photoshoot for the TEG calendar.





	Fan Encounter

Kurt arrived at the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Blaine about five minutes early. After he received his drink from the barista, he took a seat at a small table near the window and took out his laptop to work on an assignment for one of his Summer Classes. He’d been sitting there for almost 15 minutes when he got a text from Blaine.

**To Kurt > From Blaine:** I have to cancel our coffee date :( This photoshoot is taking longer than I was told it would. We were supposed to finish 20mins ago, but I still have *at least* 2 more outfit changes to go before I can leave

**To Blaine > From Kurt:** Outfit changes? I thought this calendar thing was a nude photoshoot?

**To Kurt > From Blaine:** It is. Mostly. I have wearable themed accessories for some shots – hats, scarves, vests, harnesses – you get the idea. Right now I’m wearing Cupid wings. Gotta run. My next set is ready. Love you!

**To Blaine > From Kurt:** Have fun! Love you too!

Kurt sighed then put his phone down on the table next to his computer. He gave a quick glance around the coffee shop before giving his attention back to his laptop. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed a guy a few tables over trying to subtly take pictures of him with his cellphone.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt steeled himself to confront the guy. As casually as he could, Kurt turned and faced the guy. In a voice that was mostly friendly, with just a hint of sass, Kurt said to the guy while motioning to the camera aimed in his direction, “Excuse me. Is there something I can help you with?”

The guy looked startled as he gasped. “Holy shit. That voice. It _is_ you,” he muttered. “You…you’re Angel Humm.”

Kurt was unprepared for that response. No one outside of TEG had ever called him by that name before. His eyes widened in surprise. “Oh…” he said, taken aback. Trying to quickly regain his composure he added, “Um, yes, that’s me.”

“Oh my god,” the guy replied, excitedly, still in disbelief. “Sorry ‘bout the camera,” he apologized, sheepishly. “I wasn’t sure if it was actually you or not, so I was gonna text your pic to my friend to see what he thought. I, uh, I can delete them if you want.”

“That’s quite alright,” Kurt told him. “Just, if you could, wait a few hours before posting those anywhere. I’d rather not attract an audience.”

“Right; of course,” he agreed. “I’m Zach by the way. I’m a big fan. I must have watched that movie you did with Devon Anders, like, at least ten times since it came out last week. It was seriously the _hottest_ thing ever. I don’t remember the last time a porno caused me to cum as hard as I did when I first watched that movie.”

Trying to hide the blush on his face, Kurt smiled at the guy. “Thank you. I appreciate that. I think.”

“That was _definitely_ a compliment!” he told Kurt. “I mean, I enjoyed your movie so much that I tried to find other movies you’d done as soon as it ended because I just needed more of you on my screen; but there was nothing on the site. I even checked out a bunch of other sites that I don’t normally go to, to try and find your other work, but I couldn’t find anything.”

“Well, that would be because that was my first movie,” Kurt explained. “But don’t worry, I’ve already filmed a few other videos, so hopefully there will be more of me for you to check out on Thrustin’s website in the next few weeks.” He winked at Zach when he was done speaking.

“Really!?” he asked, excitedly. “More videos with Devon? Or someone else? Because you and Devon looked fucking hot together. Like, _really_ fucking hot. He’s actually the reason I streamed the video in the first place; but you’re the reason I bought a digital _and_ hard copy of the movie.”

“I’m flattered. Thank you. However, I’m not at liberty to say who my costar will be until the videos get scheduled for public release,” Kurt said, playing coy, since he wasn’t sure which of the videos that he filmed would be the next one uploaded. “But what I can tell you, is that _all_ of my videos are exclusive to Thrustin Entertainment; so there’s a _chance_ you may get your wish. So, you keep checking back to their site, okay? Don’t go looking for me anywhere else now, you hear?”

Zach began nodding his head frantically. “Okay. Yeah. I…I still have to renew my site membership, but I promise I’ll keep checking back for more content. Um, I have to go, but um, could I maybe get a pic with you? Or, like, an autograph or something?”

Kurt opened up his notebook to a blank page. Putting his pen to the paper, he stopped and looked over at Zach. “How do you spell Zach? With a ‘K’, an ‘H’, or neither?”

“An ‘H’,” he replied.

Kurt quickly scribbled out a message to his fan: ‘ _Zach – Thank you for your kind words and support. Keep watching <3 Angel Humm_’. He tore the page out of his notebook then motioned for Zach to come closer to take a selfie with him. After Zach took the pic, Kurt handed him the notebook page then bid him a good day.

Once Zach was out of the coffee shop, Kurt sagged into his chair, shaking with adrenaline. He looked at the time, then hurried to pack everything up. Since there was no one in line at the counter, Kurt stopped to get a refill and a coffee for Blaine, then raced over to the ETC building where Blaine was, hopefully, still doing his photoshoot.

\---

Kurt took the elevator up to the floor where the portrait studio was. He flashed his badge to the security guard at the door then took a seat off to the side, behind all the cameras. Kurt stifled a giggle as he looked at where Blaine was standing in front of a green screen completely naked – except for the yellow rain hat and matching knee-high rain boots he was wearing; he was also holding a clear, see-through umbrella open above his head.

Blaine caught Kurt’s eye, smiled and winked at him, then threw his head back like he was laughing at something and holding his hand out to feel the non-existent rain on his skin. After a few more poses, the photographer announced that Blaine was finally done and could change into his robe; he needed to wait for Eric to come by and approve the proofs before he could get dressed and leave.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to follow him into the adjoining room that they used for wardrobe changes. “Hey, sweetie. What’s up?” he asked, while removing his hat and boots and handing them off to the assistant. “Not that I’m complaining, but I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“I figured since you couldn’t leave to get coffee, I’d bring the coffee to you,” Kurt replied.

“Oh, you are an angel!” Blaine said, gratefully accepting the offered cup of coffee, taking a large sip.

Kurt smirked at him, before making a show of looking at his ID badge, “Yes, I am. Says so on my ID and everything.”

Blaine quickly covered his mouth, so he wouldn’t spit coffee everywhere, as he snorted a laugh. He then coughed a few times trying to clear his throat. “Oh, god, please don’t make me laugh like that when I have coffee in my mouth.” Reaching past Kurt to the rack behind him, Blaine grabbed his robe and put it on.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Kurt replied.

“So, you decided to show up just to bring me coffee?” Blaine asked.

“Yup,” he agreed. “But I also wanted to share an interesting story that happened at the coffee shop today.”

“A good kind of interesting, I hope?” Blaine checked.

Kurt nodded before answering, “I met a fan today.”

“A fan?” he repeated, squinting in confusion.

“A guy at the coffee shop; he recognized me. As Angel,” Kurt told him.

Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise as he smiled widely. “Really? And how did you react? I’m guessing since you called him a fan, that this guy actually liked your performance in the movie, and he wasn’t rude to you at all?”

Kurt chuckled in embarrassment. “No, he wasn’t rude. And at first, I was shocked. But I tried to compose myself really quickly. And…I don’t know exactly, but I guess I sort of _became_ Angel for a few minutes; because I kind of, maybe, sort of flirted with him a little bit? Like, nothing serious, but I think I winked at him a few times? I’m not sure. He told me that he’s watched our movie at least ten times already. It’s only been out for nine days! Which means he had to have at least watched it more than once in a 24-hour period at some point. I mean…” He trailed off, waving his hands around, unsure how to finish that statement.

“Can’t say I blame the guy,” Blaine replied, raking his eyes up and down Kurt’s body. “I know I’ve certainly watched that movie more than a few times myself. And I don’t normally like watching the videos I’m in. But I’ve made an exception for you.” When Kurt rolled his eyes in response, Blaine continued, “So, was that it? He said he watched the movie a bunch of times then left?”

“Oh, um, he also said he went looking for more videos with me in them, but couldn’t find any,” Kurt told him. “I told him that more videos should be posted on TEG’s website in a few weeks. He wanted to know who I was working with, because he thinks that you and I look hot together. I told him I wasn’t allowed to say until the videos had an official release date scheduled. I know that’s not true, but I wasn’t sure which of the videos I filmed would be the next one to be released. Because I _think_ I heard Eric saying that video of you riding me would go online before the video that I filmed with Lance would – but I could be wrong on that. So, I just played coy, like it was a contracted secrecy thing. After that, I gave him my autograph and we took a selfie together. Then he left.”

“You gave him an autograph?” Blaine asked. “Did he have photos from the DVD insert with him or something?”

“No! Oh my god; I think I would have died of embarrassment if he did,” Kurt replied. “No, I just scribbled out a little note on a blank sheet of paper that I ripped out of one of my school notebooks.”

“Oh, okay,” Blaine said, nodding. “I only asked because the only times I’ve been asked for an autograph were at press events, conventions, or while shopping in an adult store; so there were always photos handy for me to sign. I’ve never had anyone just randomly as for an autograph before; selfies, yes, but not autographs.”

Eric walked over and interrupted whatever Kurt was about to say. “The proofs look amazing!” Eric told Blaine. “I’m definitely going to have a difficult decision to make as far as this calendar layout is concerned. Too many fantastic pictures of all my performers to choose from.” He glanced over at Kurt and added, “You haven’t changed your mind about posing for this calendar, have you? I can let you do a joint photoshoot with Devon if that would make you more comfortable?”

Kurt smiled at his boss. “I appreciate the offer, but the modeling thing isn’t really for me. Photos taken on set before, after, and during filming don’t really bother me; but I don’t think I’d be comfortable without the video filming there to distract me.”

“Alright,” Eric agreed, putting his hands up in a way that meant he wasn’t going to press the issue. “Well, if that’s your final decision…I guess it’s one less photoshoot for me to worry about. But anyway, I just came over here to let Devon know he’s free to leave.”

Blaine thanked him then hurried down to the locker room with Kurt so the two of them could leave together to continue what _should_ have been a coffee date in the privacy of Blaine’s bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *this is the same calendar photoshoot that was mentioned in chapter 2 of [Thanksgiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258599)


End file.
